


Mornings Like This

by Alyx_Dreemurr_Writes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyx_Dreemurr_Writes/pseuds/Alyx_Dreemurr_Writes
Summary: Nobody is ready to get up yet, and thats ok.Probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written





	Mornings Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Glimmer in between Catra and Adora in a cuddle pile 
> 
> Requested by an anon on Tumblr!

When Adora first brought Catra to Brightmoon claiming that she wanted to join the rebellion, Glimmer was skeptical. It could be a trick to hurt Adora, or capture her again. The first few weeks were spent watching Catra like a hawk, never letting her stay in a room with Adora alone. Adora noticed the hostilities between the two, and tried so hard to get them to get along. It never worked though, and they definitely didn't like her feeling so down or being the cause of it.  
So, they made an uneasy truce.

They were civil towards each other, but only for their mutual friend. That's what they told themselves, anyway. The truth was, Glimmer and Catra slowly started enjoying each other's company. Eventually, the three fell into a comfortable rhythm. Nobody had labelled it yet, but it was clear they were more than “just friends”.

That was months ago.

Slowly opening her eyes, Glimmer found herself between her girlfriends. Catra was curled up on her left side, quietly purring. Adora was on her right, pressed as close as physically possible. The sun shone through the window, warming the room. 

Catra grumbled and buried her face in a pillow. The movement woke Adora, who got up to close the curtains then got back under the blankets. Nobody was ready to get up yet, and that was fine with Glimmer. They didn't have any meetings today, and if they did she would have cancelled them in a heartbeat.

It may have taken a while, and a lot of work, but there was no doubt in Glimmer's mind that it was worth it for mornings like this.


End file.
